The Delta Pack
by LemonLemma
Summary: Ever since the alpha sign appeared on Derek's door the human and werewolves at beacon hills have been cautious. So once Scott sees the new girl's eyes he thinks that the Alpha's have finally made their appearance. Though little does he know it's just another pack passing through Beacon hills looking for Derek's help. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed as he sat down at a desk. He hadn't gotten the chemistry homework done mostly because the night before was the full moon and he had been on edge all day. He had no idea why. It was strange and made no sense. Usually it was fine the day after -

"Mr. McCall !" Scott jumped and looked over at Mr. Harris who narrowed his eyes at him. "Please pass your homework forward." Scott frowned before turning around and taking the homework from the others. He then gave it to some to pass it day he had ,had the jitters. It was if there was a new wolf or something was going to happen. He couldn't explain it at all.

"Dude I thought the full moon was yesterday?" Stiles whispered beside him. Scott blinked a few times before looking over at his best friend.

"It was, I just have this bad feeling." Scott responded. Stiles looked around before answering back.

"Please don't tell me Derek decided to make another wolf, or the Alpha's are here." Scott frowned and shook his head. It wasn't either of those things but something was up. He could feel it. Stiles sighed in relief. "Good because if he-

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall pay attention or I'm going to give you a detention!" Scott scooted slightly away from Stiles and opened his book as Mr. Harris continued the lesson on the board.

"Now when you mix- stopped suddenly when someone knocked on the door. He looked over and placed down the papers on his desk and walked over to the door. He talked to the dean for a moment before a girl in dull clothing and dark hair walked in. She was a person you could already tell not to mess with. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Students this is Lynne Patricks, Ms. Patricks you can sit by Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall." The girl walked forward without asking who Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall were and sat down beside Stiles. Lydia who sat a few seats away raised her eyebrow at the girl. She was strange. Scott wasn't having any luck either as she pulled out notebook to take notes. She didn't say a thing to them as she did it and now he couldn't talk to Stiles without her hearing.

Scott however stared at her slightly confused for some reason. Stiles glanced over at Scott wondering what was wrong with him.

What happened next almost made Scott fall out of his seat. Lynne glanced over at him and her eyes that were grey a minute before were red.

An Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**

**Wolves**

**Lynne Patricks**

**Lauren Skye Martin**

**William Travis**

**Gemma Evans**

**Magnus "Sly" McGee**

**Nicholas Massena(he won't exactly be part of the pack but he will be in the story)**

**Hunters**

**Violet H****amilton**

**Carson Reid**

**Veronica Foster**

**Kash Thompson**

**Tess Delacroix **

**other**

**Griffin Gin Porter**

** Rosalia Capello**

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles said as they walked down the hallway. He fumbled with his bag as they went down the hallway trying to get everything into it. Once Scott had seen Lynne's eyes he told Mr. Harris he had felt sick and dashed out of the classroom. Stiles had dashed out a minute later after he told him his father was supposed to pick him up early.

"We need to go tell Derek." Scott replied not really wanting to hear what Stiles had to say. "Isaac will meet us." He said. Stiles frowned and shrugged.

"Great even more wolves I have to deal with." Stiles replied. Scott rolled his eyes before quickening his pace.

"Stiles!" Stiles spun around quickly and looked around for the female voice that had called his name. Finally his eyes landed on the petite girl with red hair and glasses. She looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to help me with the article?" Stiles sighed.

"I can't now but I'll come to the cemetery tonight Grif." Stiles replied quickly. Grif sighed and nodded as Stiles turned around to catch up with Scott who was almost at the door.

"I won't miss it I promise!" Scott raised his eyebrow at his friend as they went out the door.

"What was that?"

"I promised her I would help her with some witch article, hey! What happened to the werewolf worried about the Alpha's!" Scott sighed as they got close to Stiles jeep. Isaac stood beside it looking impatient and bored.

"Finally." He commented. Stiles sighed.

"Just get in the car."

* * *

"Derek?!" They called his name around the old burned house. The door is gone and probably burned as well but Derek hadn't said anything about it. Stiles looked around curiously.

"What is it?" Stiles jumped quickly and turned around to face Peter who stood against a tree. He looked at his nails before looking up at them.

"What is with all you wolves and trying to scare me!" Peter ignored Stiles and walked forward to Scott. Scott frowned and waited for Peter to say something.

"Well?"

"Where's Derek?" Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am fine thank you for asking." Scott frowned as Isaac raised his eyebrow at them. Peter always had that effect on people. Or least it seemed like that the last few days. Seeing Scott's face Peter decided to answer. "He's around here somewhere." Peter glanced around. "Probably going to jump out of the forest in a few minutes very dramatically. "

"Shut up." Peter glanced over from where the voice came from. Derek walked over slowly from the side of the house. He looked extremely annoyed.

"The Alp-

"I heard," Derek interrupted. Stiles glanced over at him and back at Scott. "And it's not the Alpha's it's just another normal pack." Scott raised his eyebrow at him.

"What? How do you know?" He asked. Derek frowned and sighed.

"I know the Alpha." Someone snorted. Peter sighed and turned around just as Derek became ready to launch forward. Lynne. She stood behind Peter by a tree looking around. Scott stood up straight as Stiles took a step back.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" Stiles asked curiously. Derek sniffed the air but let Lynne respond. She answered hesitantly.

"I'm just a little faster than them, they'll be here soon." She said briefly. Derek frowned at her.

"What do you want?" He asked. Apparently that was something he didn't know. Lynne sighed and glanced around.

"Your help." She grumbled. Lynne was never a person who asked for help. She preferred working alone with her pack and making her own decisions. Plus asking for another pack's help wasn't a thing that was usually done. Derek smirked at her.

"With what?" Peter asked. Lynne narrowed her eyes at him before answering. She sniffed the air and looked around.

"Pack's here." She said. They came slowly walking instead of running. The youngest was one of the boys, probably 14 or 15. The two girls were very different from Lynne. The one was striking with copper-colored hair and huge hazel eyes. The other one you could say was beautiful, any girl would die to be like her. The last boy was the tallest, with raven colored hair that matched Lynne's.

"Meet William, Gemma, Lauren and Magnus." Isaac raised his eyebrow at them as she introduced them.

"Sly," Magnus corrected her. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Just because you can sneak out of class with ease doesn't mean you're sly." Gemma said. Sly frowned but didn't say anything, it was a normal thing. Gemma was always brutally honest and right then he knew Lynne nor anyone else was up to the fighting. Lauren sighed and was about to say something but Lynne got to it before her.

"Stop it." She said. Lauren frowned and glanced over at Gemma wanting to give her a piece of her mind but stayed silent. Lauren elbowed Gemma in the side slightly as Lynne turned around. Lynne then decided to answer Peter's question. "Hunters."

Derek opened his mouth to say something. "They are tracking us and will stop at nothing to kill us, plus they just arrived here and are planning to go to the Argents for help." Derek frowned. If they killed Lynne's pack they would eventually kill his small pack and anyone involved in it.

"Who?" Derek asked simply.

"Violet Hamilton, Veronica Foster, Kash Thompson, Tess Delacroixand they're led by Carson Reid." Derek frowned. If they could get the Argents won over they would all be dead.

"I'll help." Lynne smirked. Scott frowned and glanced over at her.

"So still no sign of the Alphas." Derek slowly shook his head and sighed. He glanced over at his Uncle who didn't notice. Lynne waited for him to say more.

"Just be careful and watch out for those people, we don't need anymore deaths."

* * *

**And where might Jackson be? Probably hanging out with Lydia. He'll be mad later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: It will probably be a while until the hunters make full appearances. But they will be in the next chapter. **

* * *

Griffin sighed and looked at her watch. 12:30. Of course he was later. She sighed again and decided to just start without Stiles.

The whole project was about a supposed witch trial in Beacon Hills. If she uncovered the secret she might just get a guaranteed spot on the towns newspaper. The documentation said that there was an execution for a supposed witch on October 31st 1827. She had gone to library many times and had finally found the gravestones to the 'witches' that was executed.

Her parents would have killed her if they knew she was out this late especially on a school night but this was important to her so she snuck out. So as long as her pillows stayed under her sheets she would be fine.

She trudged quickly trying to avoid puddles and mud. She adjusted her large glasses as she finally got to the older part of the cemetery. She looked down at her notes. _Section C, row 18. _

She counted the rows. Only 17. She frowned and walked slowly to the back past row 17. She looked around.

"Crap." She muttered as she looked back at her paper and around again. It was section C. She sighed and was about to leave when she glanced over at some bushes. It was more like a bunch of thorns. Something was behind it. She pulled up her sleeve of her shirt and started to clear the thorns away. After a few minutes of struggling she finally got the thorns away revealing 3 gravestones.

"Yes!" She whispered. She pulled out a notepad and looked up at the gravestones._ Melinda Heinmiger_ she wrote down the first name. _Natalie Teerse _and the second.

She then looked at the last one and gasped. _Griffin Porter. _She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes but it didn't go away, it just became clearer.

"It has to be a different Griffin Porter, I mean there are tons of Griffin Porters in the world." She tried to assure herself. She looked down at her paper trying to decide what to do. She looked up again and jumped.

The gravestone was glowing a light purple. Griffin felt as though she was going to faint. To support herself she leaned forward and put her hand on the gravestone. A mistake. Suddenly what felt like volts of electricity shot through her body. And as soon as it came it stopped.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

"Did you hear about that girl who was found in the cemetery passed out?" Stiles frowned as he heard Rosalia Capello and Marki Joules talk. He stopped and sighed.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Griffin." He said. Scott raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"And that she fainted doesn't faze you?" Stiles waved a hand at his friend as the exited the school and headed toward the lacrosse field.

"AS long as she's not a werewolf I'm sure she's fine."

"If she isn't mad about you not showing up." Stiles stopped slightly before returning to walking. He sighed and nodded.

"So are any of the new wolves on the lacrosse team?" Stiles asked. Scott sighed.

"The tall one Sly I think." Stiles didn't change his facial expression. It was a onus for them, they would easily win their games with Scott, Jackson and Isaac plus Sly on it. But he probably wouldn't be able to play.

"Bilinski! McCall! Get your butts down here now." Stiles looked over at Scott and they ran up to the field, Scott a head of Stiles. Sly stood beside Coach Finstock a bit bored but fully aware of his surroundings. He took of his helmet to show bruises on his face that were already healing. Stiles eyes went wide and Sly glanced over at him before placing the helmet back on his head. Coach Finstock glanced back at Sly.

"Gosh you teenagers are so weird...I want you two to help him practice." He said. He turned around to the field and grabbed his whistle. He blew it as hard as he could which harmed pretty much everyone's ears, the wolves more specifically.

"Jackson what the hel- Get back in formation!" He turned back around and waved his hands at them.. "Well Go!" Stiles was the first to react he picked up a few balls and went over to an empty spot. Sly and Scott got there after him talking quietly.

"It would have been nice if you told me there was another wolf on the team beside you and Isaac." Sly said he dropped his bag and pulled out the stick.

"Jackson is a little, prideful, he's probably going to tell Derek or someone."

"If he doesn't try to kill me first, I'm pretty sure I would have given him a black eye and some broken ribs if he didn't heal." Stiles an Scott stared at him. "Then again if he does kill me Lynne will kill him." They still stared at him. "Can we get started?" Scott nodded and picked up a ball.

"Ready?" Sly nodded.

* * *

"It has water but no electricity." Lynne said as she dropped her bag by the door. Gemma glanced over at her as she place her bag and Sly's down.

"And no one lives here? It's a mansion with a swimming pool and weight room." Lynne didn't even do a thing as she spoke.

"At least we won't smell like the boys locker room at school." Lauren said. William shrugged.

"It really isn't that bad when you get used to it."

"Get used to it, key word." Lauren said. She didn't bother placing down her bag, instead she went over to the steps and started to climb. "I'm going to get ready for tonight." Lynne raised her eyebrow at them.

"What's tonight?"

"Sly's first lacrosse game." Lynne sighed. She hated that sport with passion but she would probably go since Sly was playing.

"Oh come on, it will be fun to do something normal for once." Gemma said. "Plus it gives you an excuse to go to a school event." Lynne shook her head and decided to pick up her bag. She headed to the living room where some old furniture stood.

"You guys can go but I'm staying." Gemma sighed.

"I don't care what you say you're going." Lynne sighed knowing it was true. As long as she didn't run into Jackson or that...Nicholas Massena. He had been able to hide easily for some reason, and the rest of her pack hadn't figured it out but she did.

"It will be fun and you can like check out guys or something like regular girls." Lauren smiled and dashed up the steps. Lynne didn't have time for that and William knew that.

"Did anyone just feel her heartbeat fasten?" Gemma said gesturing to Lauren.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemonrul432- I changed it a bit but not that much. **

* * *

"This is stupid." Lynne commented. William glanced over at her. Gemma sighed in annoyance.

"Would you stop complaining, if you really don't want to be here you can easily leave." Lynne frowned at the beta but stayed silent. Lauren smirked even though she was a bit bored as well.

The game was tied, eight to eight mostly because of the good defense on both teams. Sly had done well and had gotten 2 goals while the rest had been scored by Jackson, Scott and Isaac.

"I'll be back." Lauren said. She scooted past Lynne and stepped down past the bleachers without waiting for a response. As she let she heard the crowd cheer as one of the teams scored. She had her money on the other team but then again they had the wolves.

"Oh come on Rose, It will be fun, we can go out and I promise to get you home by eleven." Lauren stuck her hands in her pockets as she passed the couple. She bit her lip. "I'm su- The kid stopped and sniffed the air before glancing over at Lauren. She quickened her pace to the parking lot. She could smell it too.

The girl pulled on his arm and he followed her. Lauren sighed in relief. Another beta, and this one wasn't part of her pack or Derek's as far as she knew. She needed to hurry up and tell Lynne fast. She quickly went to the parking lot and looked around trying to find their old blue car. She smiled slightly and raced over to it once she located it. She pulled out the keys. Suddenly she heard loud foot steps. She ignored them thinking they were some person who had to leave early from the game. Instead they stopped beside her.

"Um...hey." Lauren frowned and slowly looked up. The kid. Lauren scowled at him and put the keys in her pocket ready to fight. "I'm Nicholas."

"What do you want?" Nicholas hesitated and took a step forward. Lauren frowned and growled at him. Nicholas stopped and took a step back.

"Um...I'm a wolf too." Lauren snorted.

"Really? I had no idea, oh and keep in mind my Alpha is over in the field." Nicholas glanced over at the lacrosse field and bit his lip.

"I don't want to fight." Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"You have a minute to explain." Nicholas opened his mouth. "Or I attack." Nicholas nodded and thought before he spoke.

"I don't really have a pack-

"So you're an omega?" Nicholas shook his head.

"No, I'm a beta...I have blue eyes when I'm a wolf but I think I belong to a pack, without me or the alpha knowing!" Lauren gave him a suspicious look and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not possible."

"But it is! I was wondering if I could talk to your alpha and mayb- Lauren launched her fist at him. It went into his face and he stumbled holing his nose. "What was that for!"

"I said you had a minute." Nicholas frowned.

"You're jut looking for a fight." Nicholas said as he stepped back. Lauren watched him with her now yellow eyes.

"No I'm protecting my pack." Nicholas scowled. Lauren went forward to punch him again. However this time he blocked it. Expecting this she kicked him in the shins. Nicholas backed up and growled. This girl was getting on his nerves and usually people didn't.

"Fine." Lauren smirked as he changed into his wolf form. Fur on the side of his face, light blues eyes glowing and his nails growing he attacked her. Lauren ducked as he jumped but it do much good. He clawed her in the face. She scowled and got up as she started to heal.

"Do you really even know how to fight?" Nicholas frowned and went straight forward. Lauren smirked and grabbed his shirt before he could get very far. She then slammed him down on the ground. "If you really are part of a pack then they need to know so you become more powerful." Nicholas growled at her from the ground. It was true she was stronger than him. However this was a great distraction for him. He thrust his arm up into her stomach. Lauren doubled back and coughed. She fell on to the concrete and coughed blood out on to the ground.

"You forgot I have an Alpha." She opened her mouth and let loose a howl. Nicholas frowned. Great.

* * *

"Gosh how long does it take a girl to go to the bathroom?" William asked. Lynne glanced over at him.

"She never said she was going to the bathroom." Gemma said. Lynne head perked up. Gemma and William looked over at her then they heard it along with every other werewolf in the field. Magnus looked over.

"We have to go." Lynne stood up and Gemma and William followed.

"What about Sly?" Suddenly the crowd gasped. Lynne looked over and rolled her eyes. Sly had suck his foot out when playing another guy had tripped over it and Sly had went tumbling.

"Your fine." The Coach said. Sly looked over at him.

"It hurts to walk on it." He said. The Coach waved it off.

"What's the difference?!" Lynne scowled and walked forward quickly. Coach Finstock stepped back as she did looking surprised at her. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could She helped Sly up. She then punched him in the arm and helped him 'limp' over to where Gemma and William were.

"You know that hurt!" Lynne rolled her eyes and let go of him once they were out of sights reach.

"Lauren is in trouble I think you can take a punch." Sly frowned but nodded and Lynne quickened her pace. They were practically running now.

Lynne went first as the fastest and turned into the parking lot. Nicholas straightened up as Lynne came. Lauren smirked and gave a small laugh. "Are you okay Lauren?"

"Just growing my intestines back." Lauren replied as she wiped some blood from her mouth. Lynne glared just as the rest of her pack came. Sly walked forward and went to Lauren's aid. She pushed him off of her once he got her up.

Lynne's eyes glowed red. "I didn't think you would bother to attack us since you don't have a pack but I guess I was wrong." Lynne pulled out her claws and stepped forward slowly.

"What is it you want from us?"

"He's a beta who apparently doesn't officially belong to a pack." Lauren said. Nicholas backed up.

"I was an omega but suddenly became a beta one night." Lynne narrowed her eyes and swiped her claws at him leaving a gash in him and a ruined shirt.

"When did it happen?" Nicholas held his wound and looked down at it. He didn't think she would just randomly attack him.

"Like 2 days ago." Lynne frowned as her pack looked at each other. That was in fact the day that they had arrived. She stiffened.

"I don't care if you are a beta but you are not joining my pack." Nicholas frowned.

"Because I attacked her! She started it!" Nicholas argued. Sly glanced over at him.

"Sorry dude but the Alpha says who joins this pack plus we move around a lot." Sly said. Lynne frowned at him and walked forward past him and the others.

Nicholas sighed. Now he would just be lucky if she didn't attack him or Rosalia in the hallways. Rosalia. Crap he was supposed to meet her back at he field. She would suspect something if he didn't get back soon. He looked around and dashed through the trees to get to the field.

* * *

**As I said the hunters won't be in here for a while. They might be in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

"RING!" Allison looked up from her notes as the doorbell rang. She waited and sighed as she heard it again.

"Dad!" Allison called. No answer. She got up and opened the door to her room. She quickly went down the stairs to the door. She stuck her hand out and turned the knob. Five teenagers stood before her all of which had bags.

The only boy spoke. "My name is Carson, we heard you were hunters." Allison narrowed her eyes at them. Why would hunters just come up to her door ask if they were hunters? It made no sense. None.

"Allison who was at the door?" Allison frowned as she heard her Dad call her name from the kitchen.

"A friend." She said. he leaned against the door waiting for her father to come in the room. That did the trick. He casually walked into the room with a towel in his hands. He frowned at Allison when he saw Carson and the girls.

"They're hunters, come on in." Carson and his friends came in as gave Allison a sharp look.

"This is Veronica, Kash, Tess and my sister Violet." He said. Mr. Argent nodded. Allison looked back and forth between her father and Carson.

"Okay what's going on here?" She asked. Carson didn't take his eyes off her dad.

"Perhaps we can talk in a place more private or suitable for this." Allison scowled.

"Allison can know but I agree."

* * *

They placed down the map of the country. Violet then took out tacks. She placed one down.

"Freeville, Wisconsin, that's when they are a full pack. When they get there they sign themselves up for the local high school. Deaths start to appear. The victims had claw marks on them." Veronica slapped down some pictures on the table. Mr. Argent picked them up.

"Definitely a werewolf." He commented. Carson looked over at him.

"Of course it's a werewolf, we've tracked them for months." Kash said. Allison glanced over at the blonde. Kash rolled her eyes. "Their Alpha is smart and has been able to elude us for some time now, we think they are going to another pack for help though." Mr. Argent nodded.

"Derek Hale's pack." Carson looked over at him curiously.

"Who's?" He asked as he sat on the stool. Violet glanced over at him as Tess slowly walked around the room.

"Derek Hale's, he was born a werewolf, his family was killed in a fire except for him, his older sister Laura and his uncle Peter who killed Laura and became Alpha. He tried to recruit Derek and another wolf named Scott. Derek killed him and managed to make a new pack. However recently two of those wolves disappeared and Peter has came back."

"Interesting." Veronica commented. looked over at her.

"So tell me about this pack." Violet sighed and looked over at Tess. She sighed.

"They have five members," She started. "two boys, one of which is on the lacrosse team and another with is young, and three girls, one is the Alpha and the other two never get along."

"The First one who is on the lacrosse team is named Magnus Mcgee-

"He often goes by Sly." Carson butted in. Tess nodded and continued.

"He seems to be pretty nice however he is a vicious fighter, as far as we know he was abused by his dad and the Alpha offered him a life in her pack, he accepted." frowned.

"Next is William Travis, the youngest, he's only been a werewolf for about a month meaning he hasn't experienced a full moon yet and can be very dangerous. He was going to a bonfire when he was attacked and changed. He immediately left home after that and the Alpha offered him a home."

"He's surprisingly mature for a Freshman." Kash said. Allison but her lip as they went on.

"Next is Lauren Martin, she got turned when he boyfriend had a house party so his pack could eat humans, he turned her and get this. She killed the entire pack on her own, no help from anyone else, even the Alpha." Mr. Argent looked over at Tess with surprise. " She is very sarcastic and stubborn and has terrible trust issues. However she can be reckless. Just last week she attacked a werewolf who said he was a beta. Her Alpha had to break up the fight."

sat down as they continued. "Next is Gemma Evans, her father started to beat her after her mother died, finally she left and found Lynne's pack so she changed her." Tess said. " She always says what is on her mind and is kind of reckless too but I a great actor, so if you have a chance to kill her don't show her mercy."

Tess hesitated. "And the Alpha?" Allison spoke up. Tess looked over at her and continued.

"The Alpha is Lynne Patricks. She was born a werewolf and her parents were killed. She eventually joined another pack and the Alpha got hurt. He ordered her to kill him and she did. However after that two of the members died and the others left. That's when she started to recruit the new members." Tess said.

"She doesn't seem like a good leader though. She's broodish, stubborn and can be very rude." Veronica said.

"And yet her pack is willingly there. They follow her and respect her and will do as she says. And because of this she is faster, and stronger plus with her smarts it makes her dangerous."

"No more dangerous than Derek Hale." commented. Allison looked over at her father.

"She has a full pack though and Derek's pack helping her." She said. Carson looked over at her.

"You know that she is working with Lynne's pack?" Allison hesitated.

"Allison don't put your feelings for Scott into this. The Pack is dangerous." Allison looked at her dad sharply.

"You were dating a werewolf?" Violet asked. Carson rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Allison answered stiffly. Kash looked over at Carson with a skeptical eye. "And yes I've seen Lauren talking to Isaac who is apart of Derek's pack. Now can I go back upstairs and study?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Griffin." The red head turned around to face the person who called her name. Stiles dashed up to her and she gave him a paper.

"I finally finished my investigation no thanks to you." She said. Stiles looked at her with an exasperated look and sigh as she turned to hand out more papers. "It has a great article in here about the fraud of the Beacon Hills Witch burnings! Check it out." The other girl smiled at her and nodded before taking he paper.

"I'm sorry okay, I got caught up with something, Scott brought me along with some thing he had to do with Derek Hale and-

"I'm just a little irritated but really it's fine. I'm sure I'll get over it." Stiles gave her a questioning look before looking at the paper. It said _The Mysterious Witch Burning of Beacon Hills: The Truth._

"Fraud?" Stiles asked. Griffin nodded with annoyance.

"Yes. It was a complete fraud, the woman died in all different years and the more research I did the more sense it made." She said. Stiles shook his head and sighed

"I heard you hurt your self." Griffin stiffened up and bit her lip before turning to Stiles with an annoyed look.

"Yes I did. I tripped and hit my head on a gravestone. Is that it?" Stiles looked shocked with her sudden outburst before nodding and pulling his back pack over his shoulder.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll leave you alone, thanks for the paper." Griffin was about to open her mouth to apologize but decided against it. He would then stay and keep talking to her and she wasn't in the mood.

Stiles sighed as he walked down the hallway. He needed to find Scott. He had mentioned something about the library earlier. He turned as he realized this and went back the way he came until he came to a turn. He then went down it.

When he finally got to the library he was out of breath and a bit sweaty. He looked around and smiled slightly as he spotted Isaac, Allison and Scott.

"Scott I need to talk to you." Scott looked up with a serious face.

"I know, the hunters have come for Lynne's pack." Stiles sighed and placed his backpack beside Allison before going over and sitting by Scott. Isaac glanced over at him with a bored look.

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked Scott looked over at Allison who bit her lip.

"They came to our house last night. Five of them and they knew almost everything about the pack they also said they killed a bunch of people. Would you like to explain this to me." Scott hesitated and glanced over at Stiles.

"We don't know that they have but they don't seem that way." Allison frowned.

"Well Derek looks like he could have killed a person two minutes ago but he didn't." Scott didn't bother to say anything as she glared at him. Isaac smirked.

"Well You guys know about Griffin Porter." Allison glanced over at Stiles and nodded. "Well apparently that Witch burning story as a whole hoax and she did get hurt, she told me she tripped and hit her head on a gravestone."

"So?" Isaac asked.

"Most humans don't heal in a matter of two days Scott, plus she wasn't angry or sad at all about it being a hoax. And I know the time when she was trying to figure this thing she really wanted it to be real. For the people to actually be convicted so she could be famous or something or figuring it out."

"But she did figure it out." Allison pointed out. Stiles nodded as he scooted the paper on to the table.

"Yeah but if she figured it was real it would be much more exciting."Allison frowned.

"You think something is going on?"

"I know something is going on."

* * *

William raised his eyebrow at Lauren as he took a bite out of his apple. He often enjoyed not having lunch in the lunch room with the noisy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What about Isaac?" Lauren frowned.

"I was just wondering if you saw him that's all." William raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Last time I talked to him he said he was going to the library." He said. Lauren have him a small smile and picked her things up. She frowned suddenly.

"What about Lynne?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning, Sly might know, they have afternoon classes together." Lauren nodded.

"Well see yah." William waved at her and went back to reading his book.

* * *

Lauren scowled as she saw them. Allison. Great. Why did Scott have fallen love with the daughter of a great hunter. She sighed and went the other way. She needed a book by Stephen King for English anyway.

"Lauren." She frowned as she heard Isaac's voice but kept going. Finally he came up beside her. "Don't act like you can't hear us, we all know you can."

"What do you want?" Lauren asked as picked up Pet Semetary. Isaac frowned and rolled his eyes

"The Hunters and your pack." Lauren closed the book loudly and put it back on the shelf. She then turned to Isaac.

"Fair enough." Lauren said. Isaac gestured for her to go forward and she did. He followed close behind.

"What about the pack?" She asked Scott as she sat down beside Isaac. Scott sighed.

"The hunters are here." Lauren didn't even flinch. She had already knew that. Sly and Gemma had seen them the night before when they went to the store. They were trying to be inconspicuous but Gemma and Sly had their sent.

"And?" Allison looked at her with disbelief.

"And they knew tons of things about you including your past plus they plan to team up with my father and I to hunt you down." Lauren growled at her. Scott looked between them.

"They've been tracking us for months of course they know that." Lauren said. She was prepared to leave as soon as Allison started to talk again but it was Stiles this time.

"They also said that your pack killed lot of people." Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered curses under her breath.

"They do that. Carson and Violet. They want us dead so much they lie to the other hunters and do it. Plus why would we even kill anybody they have no concern to us."

"How would I know th-

"Allison." Allison stopped and glanced over to the voice. Her face went into horror.

"Hey Kash, Hey Violet."

* * *

**FINALLY! I am so sorry guys! I really have no excuse for updating this late but hopefully you enjoyed it! Season three premiers tomorrow so may be I'll post another chapter for the heck of it. Sorry Gemma and Sly weren't in this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We were going to study right?" Kash asked Allison. Allison hesitated. It was clear that was not the case but she nodded her head.

"Um...sorry I forgot." Allison picked up her bag and her books. She glanced back at Scott before walking away with Kash and Violet who started to whisper to her. Isaac, Scott, and Lauren frowned.

"What?" Stiles asked. He hated that he didn't have the hearing tat they did sometimes. It made it so complicated and left him out on things. He sighed as Lauren turned to him.

"The are lecturing her on hanging out with us." Violet turned back and smirked at Lauren who growled slightly. Isaac put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"There's only two of them and three of us plus they won't attack in public." He said. Lauren rolled her eyes and stood up. The others watched her carefully.

"Where are you going?" Lauren frowned at Scott and looked back over at Allison who kept sneaking glances over at them. She bit her lip.

"To find Lynne and the rest of my pack, we need to talk." Scott and Isaac stood up instantly and Lauren narrowed her eyes at them. Stiles looked between the three of them with slight annoyance. "I didn't invite you."

"Sure but if you have a problem with these people Lynne will want to tell Derek and we are apart of his pack." Lauren scowled at them.

"Since when were you apart of Derek's pack Scott?" Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lauren turned and started to walk out of the library. Isaac hesitated to go after her but decided against it.

"We are going to have one angry Alpha."

* * *

Sly sighed and looked down at his phone quickly. Lynne hadn't shown up for the afternoon classes and he was starting to worry.

_From: Gemma_

_Leave and come 2 the hideout we have a problem._

He nodded slowly to himself and texted her back with a k. He then looked up at the teacher. He bit his lip and looked around. How was he going to get out this time? The note. He dug it out of his pocket and wrote the time down. He sighed and raised his hand. The teacher looked over and frowned before gesturing for him to come towards him.

"Sir I forgot I have to go." The teacher looked at suspiciously as Sly gave him the note. He read it quickly and handed it back to him.

"Go Mr. McGee but next time I hope you will be more responsible." Sly nodded and went back to his seat to grab his bag. He then quickly went to the door, the other student's eyes on him. He closed the door quietly.

"Finally I thought you were getting rusty." He jumped and looked over from where the voice came from.

"I had to fill out the note Gemma." He held out the paper as he looked at the shorter girl. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on we need to find William and Lauren." She said as she dragged him along. Sly sighed and slipped out of her grip but continued to follow her.

"Hey!" Sly stopped and Gemma went pale. They turned around to see Carson with his messy brown hair. He looked down at Sly by a few inches. "Um I'm kind of lost can you tell me where Mr. Carinet's room is?" He looked up and frowned. "Have I see you before?" He asked. Sly hesitated.

"Um I don't think so." Carson looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know my half-sister Violet? She may have been in one of your classes." He said. Sly glanced over at Gemma who had narrowed her eyes at Carson. Her hands were in her pockets, probably because of her claws. Her eyes glowed yellow slightly but Carson didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah she's in my economics class with Coach Finstock." Carson nodded and watched Sly for a moment.

"Down the hall on the right." Gemma spoke up and gestured to where he had to go. Carson tore his eyes off of Sly and frowned.

"Thank you." He said. Sly nodded but Gemma crossed her arms over her chest.

"No problem." She said with venom in her voice. Carson gave her a face full of confusion that was clearly fake. However neither of them said anything.

* * *

"Hey Alpha who skips school!" Lauren yelled into the old house. They hear scuffling around and Lynne came into the room with a place face and an annoyed look.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked. Gemma rolled her eyes and put her bag on one of the old pieces of furniture they had found.

"You were the one who disappeared." Gemma pointed out. Lynne narrowed her eyes and turned around. Sly watched her carefully as she did so. Lynne sighed and crossed her arms.

"Get to the chase what's the problem?" William, Gemma and Sly looked over at Lauren who frowned.

"The usual, except this time they have Chris Argent to help them." Lynne frowned and wiped a finger over the dust on the fireplace. She sighed. "And they know we went to Derek for help." Lynne looked up.

"How did you find this out?" She asked. Lauren bit her lip. Gemma, William, and Sly looked a her curiously.

"Scott, Isaac and Stiles hang out with his daughter, Allison." Lynne scowled and looked over Lauren. She had seen Allison around school but since she was a junior and Allison was a sophomore she didn't really see her much.

"It's probably better if we just observe her and not come into contact with her. I'm going to have to talk to Scott." She said. Gemma sighed.

"I'm going to go get a snack." She said. William shrugged and nodded before following her. Lynne frowned as Lauren perked up suddenly.

"My phone's ringing." She dashed past Lynne and up the stairs to her temporary bedroom. Sly smirked and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Are they killing again?" Lynne asked him. Sly watched her for a moment before responding.

"Not yet but I'm guessing soon." Lynne frowned and walked forward. She sat herself down beside Sly.

"We could always send the alpha pack we can't find after them, it will solve one of our problems." Lynne scowled at him.

"This isn't a good time for joking Magnus." When ever she was irritated she always started to call him Magnus instead of Sly. It annoyed him but sometimes it was better to let an irritated alpha do what she wanted.

"I wasn't joking. If these alpha's are coming after Derek they'll come after you too. The only reason they haven't found us yet is because we move around so much." Lynne sighed and stood up. She started to pace around the room.

"Magnus we haven't seen them yet and I would prefer if you didn't bring it up because we have enough problems already." She said with and exasperated sigh. Sly stood up and walked over to where she was and looked down at her.

"I'm sure we all want that but we can't ignore the problem Lynne." She looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm not an idiot Magnus. I now but we came here to get hel-

"Yeah but when you asked help from Derek you got his problems too." Lynne gave him a dirty look. If looks could kill... She turned to go walk away but Sly grabbed her wrist. "Will you please just listen to me for once?" She looked down at her wrist and back at him. Sly raised an eyebrow at her. In a blink of an eye he was suddenly and his back on the floor. He closed his eyes and groaned. Lynne smirked at him.

"How about you listen." She bent down and pinned him against the ground. He glared at her.

"I'm t-

"Uh... Lynne froze and looked over at the doorway to see William. He glanced away. "Umm. sorry but there has been a murder." He quickly walked out of the room. "Gemma!" Lynne scowled.

"Crap," She muttered. Sly laughed. Lynne glanced down at him and have him a small smile before getting up. "Come on we have to go see what happened."

* * *

_**Question: What is your oc's anchor during a full moon? For example Isaac's is his father, Scott's is Allison and I think Derek's is his anger.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" Gemma asked as they approached the crowd. The guy nearest to them glanced over at her and answered.

"Some guy was murdered, throat torn out and ankles had teeth marks on them; they say it's a wolf of some sort." Gemma scowled and nodded.

"Thanks." She slipped back over to the group. William shuddered.

"I can smell the blood." Sly glanced down at him but Lynne and Lauren didn't take their eyes off of the police cars.

"We all can." Lauren spoke up. She bit her lip and scooted over beside a middle-aged man so she could get a better view. This happened with no success.

"It's starting." Gemma said solemnly. Lynne frowned and froze. She scowled and turned.

"Great, they're here." She said. The other turned to see five teenager walking down the street. One boy and four girls. Sly sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They came over and looked around.

"What happened?" Kash spoke up. She gave the pack a smirk. They knew that Kash, Veronica and Tess didn't know anything about Violet and Carson but it would give her a reason to kill Gemma who had given her a nasty scar a few months before. Of course Gemma didn't recognize her…..

"She guy was murdered by a wolf." Tess raised her eyebrow.

"That's strange." She commented. Lynne narrowed her eyes at Tess. Carson's hand went to his pocket. Sly stopped forward beside Lynne. Kash smiled.

"Boyfriend protecting you now?" Lynne and Sly went red.

"No." Lynne said with restraint. It was clear they were bothering her. They were egging her on. They wanted her to attack them to do something. Not right then but sometime. Then they could kill her and the pack.

"What's strange?" William spoke up; wanting to know what Tess mean. It clear that everyone knew what she meant but he said it anyway. Violet smiled innocently.

"Let's just get this straight, you guys suddenly appear in town and then there's a murder that looks like it's from a wolf." Violet said.

"Is there something wrong here?" Lynne scowl went even deeper as she heard the voice. Nicholas walked out of the crowd with a suspicious glance. He looked at the hunters and back at the pack.

"Nothing that concerns you Nikki." Kash said. Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the girl. She glanced over at Carson. Carson sighed.

"Just be careful, okay, one wrong move could be life or death for a lot, and right now you don't want that." They turned and started to walk off. Lynne scowled. Gemma suddenly smirked and turned to Nicholas. Whenever Lynne yelled at someone who wasn't her it always made her day. Instead Lynne turned and glared at Nicholas.

"Time for some training." Nicholas gave her a surprised look.

"Even me?" Lynne rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes. We need all the help we can get but that doesn't mean you're a part of the pack. You have to help us first to do that." Nicholas smiled and looked at the other pack members. William gave him a weak smile as Gemma gave a disappointed sigh. This was going to be interesting.

"They're not stupid. They'll use mountain ash and wolfs bane bullets and weapons, so you'll need to be agile and quick. You need to be able to avoid the bullets, otherwise you can easily get the weapons from their grasp. If you even get grazed it could be a bad thing and we don't want to have to protect you and ourselves." Nicholas raised an eyebrow. The others were used to this kind of thing. It was mostly for Nicholas because of his unexperienced fighting.

"Nicholas you and Lauren are up." Lauren smirked. Ever since he had gotten the better of her that night she wanted to get pay back. "Since you already beat her this should be easy for you." Lynne said this to boost his confidence even though she knew he wasn't going to beat Lauren. Lauren gave the alpha a scowl and a gesture that Lynne didn't see.

"I have no idea how I beat her." He admitted. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Your instincts came in and Lauren was off on her game, she was tired however this time you have almost no chance of winning." Nicholas frowned.

"And I am fighting her why?" He asked. Lynne scowled.

"You need to learn how to outsmart your opponent, any more questions and I'll be the one fighting you." Sly smirked and glanced over at him.

"She was born a werewolf and she knows this stuff, you would have no chance against her if she was a beta." Lynne bit her lip before crossing her arms.

"Do you know how long it took me to heal last time?" Nicholas exclaimed. Gemma smiled.

"I said n-

"Okay! Okay!" Lauren sighed and swerved her head around her neck before walking forward in front of Nicholas.

"Think of her as a hunter, you want to take the most unpredictable approach unless it's straight forward." Lynne said. Nicholas nodded. Lauren smirked and went forward, her claws extracted. She swung them by his face and chest but Nicholas backed away. It was an easy thing to do and Nicholas knew she was holding back. Lauren raised her eyebrow and frowned at him. Confusion washed over Nicholas and he opened his mouth to say something but Lauren went forward. Before he knew it his shirt was in shreds and his chest had claw marks on it. He sighed.

"What am I supposed to tell my mom?" He asked. Lauren laughed.

"I don't know, you had a fight with a werewolf?" She suggested. Nicholas frowned.

"Are you seri- Lynne smirked as William jumped down from the train. Derek had told them they could stay there if they couldn't find any where to stay. It was a perfect place for training. Nicholas fell down as the smaller boy jumped on him. Lauren smirked.

"Enough talking, the hunters won't do this, they'll sneak up on us." Lynne said. William smirked as Nicholas sighed under him.

"Can I ask one more question?" Nicholas asked. Lynne gave him an annoyed look.

"You just did genius!" Gemma said. Nicholas ignored her and looked over at Lynne for the answer.

"If you want to fight me." She responded. Nicholas took this as a yes.

"When's the next full moon?" William frowned and glanced over at the Alpha.

"Next week on Friday." She answered. Sly groaned and sat back against the wall.

"Great, last day of school and Lydia's party." Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Who's party?" She asked. The others waited for his answer.

"Lydia Martin's, she passed out flyers yesterday after school, she having a 'Thank god it's summer' party. Rosalia talked about." Lynne rolled her eyes at her pack.

"If you want you can go but William is staying here with me." William rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Sly glanced over at Lynne who was waiting for his answer.

"I'll help you, Gemma and Lauren can go." Gemma and Lauren looked between each other and back at Lynne.

"We aren't even invited." Gemma pointed out. Nicholas shrugged.

"She was looking for you guys yesterday." He said. Lynne shook her head at him and rolled her eyes.

"May be it would be better not to have you in the pack."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey." Lydia said. Lynne frowned as she looked at the strawberry blonde. She closed her locker and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hi… She said suspiciously. Lydia frowned and looked Lynne over.

"Have you ever thought of wearing a color beside black, gray, green or brown?" Lynne scowled and clutched her books to her chest.

"What do you want?" Lydia rolled her eyes and handed her a piece of paper. Lynne looked down at it. An invitation to the party. Great. Gemma and Lauren will be happy.

"Jackson told me everything, you and your pack are invited." She said. She turned and was about to walk away when Lynne spoke.

"You know Friday is a full moon right." Lydia bit her lip and looked around before nodding.

"So?" Lynne scowled and opened her mouth to say something.

"Lydia!" Lynne and Lydia turned to see Jackson walking towards them. Lynne rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker as he came up and put an arm around Lydia.

"What?" He asked as he saw Lynne give him an annoyed look. Lynne scowled and turned to Lydia.

"Only two of us will be coming." She said. She walked forward then stopped and looked at Jackson. She narrowed her eyes. "If you didn't know I'm an Alpha. Which means next time you attack one of my pack members I'll have your head at the stake and Derek won't do anything about it." She stalked off. She hadn't been able to talk to him since he had attacked Sly before Lacrosse practice. Sly said it didn't matter but more and more she heard about Jackson the more she hated him.

"Can she even do that?" Lydia asked. Jackson scowled.

"Yes, Derek hates me so he won't care."

* * *

Rosalia sighed and placed her plate on the table. The red-head across the table looked up and frowned. "Can I help you?" She said as she adjusted her glasses. Rosalia frowned and sat down.

"I heard you are a good investigator, you figured that witch thing after all." Griffin raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah." Rosalia huffed.

"Well I need your help, my boyfriend Nicholas is acting weird." Griffin sighed and closed her notebook. She placed her hand down on the table.

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" Griffin asked with no concern. Rosalia Capello had never talked to her before and the impression Griffin had gotten was that she was just like Lydia Martin who Griffin did not like at all.

"Yes!" Rosalia said loudly. People glanced her way but she paid no attention to them. "I am positive something is going on, will you just listen and if you don't want to help me I'll leave you alone. " Griffin sighed and looked back at her notebook. Finally she picked it up and opened to a fresh page.

"Fine." Rosalia smiled and took a deep breath before starting.

"He never mentions his family and he ever invites me over to dinner." _May be he doesn't want you to meet his family. _Griffin thought as she wrote it down. "And he never seems to have a curfew, when I ask him if we need to go home he says no every single time, the only reason we ever finish the date is because I have a curfew."

"Please tell me you're not stalking him." Griffin said. Rosalia gave her a disgusted look.

"No I just noticed these things." Griffin nodded but wasn't sure of her. "The weirdest thing is that a few days ago at the last lacrosse game of the season he said he was going to the bathroom but he ever came back. The next day he said he hadn't felt well and went home. But for some reason he was sore in the stomach and couldn't do anything in gym that day."

"Well may be he-

Rosalia sighed and interrupted her. "No… I was waiting for him by the locker room door, he was the last one out. It was almost time for class so I opened the door to call him and I caught a glimpse of him. He had a scar on his stomach, like a giant one, like it was from a cougar or something." Griffin frowned.

"And the next day when we went running and it was gone." Griffin frowned.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it." Rosalia rolled her eyes and took out her phone. She punched a few buttons and showed Griffin the picture. It was Nicholas in the locker room. She clicked the next one.

"I'm positive, this one is of the next day," Griffin bit her lip and sighed.

"I'll help you."Rosalia smiled and plucked Griffin's pen out of her hand. She wrote down an address on a piece of paper. She then gave the pen back and the paper.

"Come here tomorrow after school." She stood up and picked up her. He then walked away to go sit with her friends. Griffin frowned for a moment as she looked at the address. _295 West Brockure Avenue_. Written in messy handwritten. She quickly put it in her pocket before opening her notebook to take notes. She still hadn't come up with a good article for the next day yet.

* * *

"Tess, are you sure of this?" Veronica asked the brunette. Tess rolled her eyes and nodded.

"We need to find out as much about Derek's pack as Lynne's, and going through the town records will help this." Tess said as she placed the folder down. What the school had these for she didn't know. It as simple enough to lie to the librarian and tell her that they were doing an end of the school year project. She let them access them and they took the hale files

She opened it and flipped through the pages. "Six years ago a fire started in the Hale house at 7:15. It killed eight people. The only one to get out was Peter Hale, his nephew and niece Derek and Laura were at school." Tess looked over at Veronica and smirked. Veronica wrote it down.

"Only a few months ago it was found Kate Argent, sister of Christopher Argent, a resident of Beacon Hills, set the fire. She was later found dead in the Hale house, throat clawed at from a mountain lion." Tess sighed as Veronica frowned.

"I'm sure the Argents will want to talk about this." Veronica said sarcastically. Tess frowned and looked at the paper.

"It also says Peter Hale went missing from the hospital but he's living in an apartment uptown." Veronica smirked.

"Well someone clearly isn't apart of the pack."


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter will be the party. Either it will be two chapters or just one really long chapter. I'm not sure. Anyway. I have family coming down on Tuesday and Wednesday and I might be going with one to Louisiana for a week so this may be the only update for a while.**

"More training really? The Party is tonight!" Gemma complained. Nicholas looked between her and Lynne. Lynne had him fighting all of them. Fist was Lauren, she was fast. Then Sly who was strong. Then William who was pretty good at making hits. And lastly Gemma was very agile and swift. Every way was hard for him since he hadn't trained before but he was getting the hang of it. Lynne sighed.

"They are going to attack any day now. The Argents didn't get a look at the body so there should be another death and this time they'll make sure they see it. I have a feeling it will be at the party." She said. They had decided to stay at the house since the party was later

"It would make sense. A lot of people and two wolves there."

"Or they'll think the rest of us are out killing the person." William said. Lynne nodded.

"May be. They know that you haven't found your anchor so they'll think that I'm trying to keep you going out but they don't know Sly is helping me." Sly frowned.

"Or they'll think you let him out to kill and you and Sly are watching him," Nicholas spoke up. Lynne frowned and turned to him.

"Are you going to be at the party?" She asked. Nicholas nodded.

"I'm going with Rosalia and some friend of hers Griffin." Lauren frowned and bit her lip.

"I don't know if you should go with Griffin." Sly frowned. The impression he got from her wasn't suspicious at all. She actually seemed pretty nice but he didn't really have any classes with her and Lauren did. Nicholas gave her a confused look.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Lauren frowned.

"She has been skipping class a few times lately and said her 'witch hunt' was a complete hoax. She wasn't broken up about it at all."

"All the more reason to watch her."

* * *

Griffin raised her eyebrow as she looked down at the address and back at the house. It looked to be abandoned. The pool in the back yard was empty except for a few leaves. No lights were on but it was only for o'clock and it hadn't gotten dark yet. She frowned and walked up on to the porch. She stuck her finger out and rang the doorbell. She could hear it ring through the house. She could also hear voices. They stopped abruptly as the doorbell rang.

"Rosalia!" She called with slight annoyance. No one answered. She rolled her eyes and went for the door handle but stopped herself. She heard a growl. Just as soon as she stopped she twisted the door handle. She could take care of herself.

She went in. Now the inside was different. Old furniture was set in logical places, a few backpacks were littered around the room and two pairs of shoes were on the floor. "Hello?" She called as she walked forward. She scowled. "Stupid populars." She muttered under her breath. She put her bag down and looked around. As far as she could really tell no one really lived there and it was nice. May be it was a nice place for training. She held out her hand.

She frowned and strained herself as she focus on the backpack. Suddenly it moved slightly. Griffin smiled. "A witch." Someone growled. Griffin turned. Lynne Patricks from school. She was a year ahead of her so Griffin didn't know her very well.

"Lynne!" Lynne scowled. Griffin narrowed her eyes at the girl and kept her hand out. Suddenly some people dashed down the stairs. Griffin turned sharply. She looked at them in surprise. Sly McGee, Gemma Evans, Lauren Martin, William Travis and Nicholas Massena. Griffin raised her eyebrow. "What going on?" Sly asked with concern.

"Witch." Lynne growled. Nicholas frowned.

"That's a little rude Lynne." He said. Lynne didn't take her eyes off of Griffin.

"No, she's a real witch as in spells, and witchcraft and sacrifices." Lynne growled. They quickly walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Lynne this is Griffin she wouldn't do anything." Lynne scowled and her eyes glowed red. Griffin took a few steps back.

"Well you don't know witches, the evil eats them from the inside. Does Derek know about you?" Lynne demanded. Sly watched her carefully with concern, his eyes also glowing except blue. Lynne waited and stepped forward. Griffin shook her head.

"Derek Hale?" She asked. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"No, why would he need to know?" Griffin answered. Lynne extended her claws and her fangs came out. Griffin's eyes went wide. Sly was about to go forward to stop her from attacking her but Nicholas got there first. He howled at Lynne. Lynne stopped and watched him.

"Get out of my sight _witch _before I kill you." Lynne turned. Griffin looked between all of them. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"You're werewolves." She said exasperated. Nicholas walked forward and put a hand on her back before pushing her towards the door. Griffin bent down and picked up her backpack and adjusted her glasses. Nicholas opened the door and she went out. She put her hands on her hips as he closed the door.

"You better explain this quickly or I'm going to tell your girlfriend." Griffin held up her phone. She could easily transfer a picture of her mind into her phone and Nicholas didn't know what she could do.

"We are werewolves, we are all betas except Lynne who is the Alpha I'm not exactly a part of the pack." Griffin sighed. Frankly she wasn't surprised that much that other supernatural creatures where around. But this close? She didn't expect that.

"You need to explain more." Griffin commanded.

"Tonight's the full moon, we are in our most powerful but uncontrollable state. Um we have different colored eyes when we are werewolves, Alphas have red, betas have yellow or blue and omegas have orange. I can't explain everything now. "Griffin frowned and bit her lip before looking around.

"Fine but tell me one thing." Nicholas sighed and nodded.

"How does Derek Hale relate to this?" Nicholas rubbed the back of his neck before responding.

"He is an Alpha werewolf. A little piece of advice don't make them mad they are the most powerful of us and can easily beat a beta and hold out against more than one of us." Nicholas turned and opened door. "Please don't tell." He then went back inside and closed the door. Griffin sighed. Tonight will be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

"Go, I don't really feel like coming and Lynne needs all the help she can get." Gemma and Lauren gave Sly a skeptical look. His face was pale and his hands were sweating but they didn't seem to notice. William bit his lip awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Gemma ask. Sly sighed and nodded.

"You shouldn't worry about him being excluded. You should worry about losing control." Lauren sighed as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"We won't we have experienced plenty of full moons and you know that." Lynne frowned at her and stared at both of them for a moment.

"Just be careful." She turned and started to walk away. William looked nervously between her and Sly before dashing after her. Gemma frowned as Lauren glanced over at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come." Sly sighed and nodded his head. Gemma shrugged and opened the door. "You better help her then." She gestured to Lynne. Sly nodded as Lauren and she went out the door. Sly sighed and turned. He walked back to where Lynne and William were. Lynne picked up chains and smirked.

"Derek gave me these." She said as she showed them to William. William went pale. "Don't worry you're not getting the head band, and I'm chaining you up downstairs." She gestured to the doorway that led downstairs. "You go I'll be down in a minute." William nodded and opened the door. He quickly went down the stairs. Lynne turned to Sly.

"I'm going to be with him for most of the night, if I have time I'll check up on you." She watched Sly carefully as he nodded. His hands were clammy. "You need to find a new anchor Magnus."

* * *

"That goth girl wasn't kidding when she said only two of you were coming was she." Lydia said as she looked them over. Gemma and Lauren glanced at her. Lauren sighed.

"Please try to not aggravate us, we already have enough to deal with tonight." Lydia sighed and looked up at the moon. She shrugged before walking away.

"Lauren, Gemma!" Lauren looked over to see Isaac coming towards them. She smiled. "Hey, where's everyone else?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"William doesn't have his anchor." Isaac frowned and nodded. Gemma sighed.

"Okay, this is boring, I'm going to scope some guys out or something." She said. Gemma turned and started to walk away. She looked around. Most of the guys were with girlfriends or other guys which made her unsure if she should approach them. She saw Griffin who sat not with Rosalia and Nicholas but Stiles and Scott. She looked as though she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation Stiles and Scott were having.

She sighed. It might have been easier if she just stayed home with Lynne and Sly and help them with William. But Lauren needed help if something happened. Hopefully things were going better for Lynne and Sly but it was a werewolf problem.

* * *

Lynne scowled. It was almost time for the full moon to come up. William sat in front of her, chained up and breathing hard. Lynne's eyes glowed red. She was going to a very difficult night. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The moon was up.

Suddenly William stopped breathing hard. Lynne opened her eyes and sat up. Her claws out. It was the same for most of them in the pack. Chained up and Lynne or the others fighting them, containing them. Either way by morning they always had ripped clothing and an irritable Lynne.

Suddenly William looked up his eyes glowing. It was strange Lynne noticed. William had heterochromia and that even applied when he was a werewolf. Ne blue eye and one yellow eye. Lynne specifically remembered when she was a beta. She had blue eyes like Sly's when she was a wolf but they changed instantly when she became an Alpha.

William growled. His claws were out. He ran forward and went to attack Lynne. Lynne frowned trying to decide if she should just let him take her apart or if she should attack.

Finally she made her decision.

* * *

Lauren smiled as she felt the full moon. Even though she had to control herself and focus she felt more powerful. And she liked this. Beside her Isaac took a drink Lydia had suddenly gave him and sipped it. "Having fun?" He asked. Lauren shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean it's better than having to deal with a cranky Lynne and a vicious William." Isaac nodded.

"She's irritable on a full moon?" Usually most werewolves it seemed were able to control their emotions on a full moon. At least it appeared this way to Isaac.

"She's irritable all the time just more on the full moon. Then again it is nothing compared to her when she is on her period and it's the full moon." Isaac winced slightly not being able to imagine what it was like. They only ever had Erica in their pack and it had never happened. He didn't even know if it would happen. They had no idea where Erica and Boyd were. "But I suppose she has her reasons."

"Have you heard anything about the hunters lately?" Isaac asked quietly. Lauren frowned and looked around. She spotted Gemma at a table talking to a boy who was clearly older than her.

"Lynne thinks there will be another attack tonight since the Argents couldn't get to the other body." Lauren said quietly. Isaac bit his lip.

"Let's hope not."

* * *

William pulled at his chains and howled at Lynne. She had blood on her face and her shirt was ripped. She was tired and was starting to get annoyed. "Shut up." She snarled at him. William suddenly became silent. Lynne looked up. William growled slightly but stood still.

"Lynne." Said a weak voice. Lynne frowned and shook her head. Sly gave her an exasperated look. He ws also covered in blood, mostly at his wrists and legs. William growled behind her.

"Sly go back upstairs." His eyes flashed blue for a moment. Lynne stiffened up. She was unsure of why he was down there and it made her slightly nervous and Sly could hear it.

"No." Lynne scowled.

"Magnus- William howled and pulled at his chains. He went forward to attack Sly. However Lynne ran forward. His claws sunk into Lynne back and he dug them in. He then pulled his hand through. Lynne coughed. "GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" Sly backed away slowly. William dug his hand more into Lynne's back. She gasped and did the first thing she could think of she kicked him in the worst possible place. William doubled back and Lynne crawled forward as she slowly healed. She frowned and sighed. Something wasn't right. She couldn't hear Sly.

* * *

"Help!" Lauren, Gemma and Isaac turned instantly to the voice. It was the boy Gemma was talking to earlier. And in his hands a dead girl with blonde hair. Some people screamed. Lauren and Gemma however gave him a bewildered look. The boy looked miserable.

"Please! She's my sister!" He sobbed. Lauren grabbed Gemma's arm as the boy placed he girl on the ground. One kid came up and checked her pulse.

"Time to go." Gemma nodded and turned. She glanced over to her right where the hunters stood. Carson and Violet gave them smirks as they walked out of the crowd that was gathering. "Lynne is going to be so mad." Gemma shook her head. That was an understatement.

* * *

Gemma slammed the door open. "Lynne!" She heard a growl from downstairs. "William." Lauren and Gemma walked slowly over to the basement door. Lauren opened it and went down first.

Lynne was standing in front of William who was pulling on the chains. The front of her shirt was ripped and she had a hole in the back of her shirt. She was also covered in blood. "Where's Sly?" Gemma asked harshly. Lynne sighed and turned to them revealing more blood on her face.

"You two are supposed to be at the party."

"Someone was killed." Lauren said as she watched William. She didn't even take her eyes from him. Lynne looked anxious to know more.

"Some girl." Lauren replied. Lynne scowled. "And we repeat where is Magnus?"" Lauren asked. Lynne sighed.

"Upstairs but-

Lauren and Gemma were already up the stairs.

"Dammit." Lynne muttered as she went after them. Gemma and Lauren were already half way up the second set of stairs. "Stop!" They didn't listen to her and Gemma opened the door. They gasped as they saw him. Sly had his fangs in his wrists.

"Magnus." Lauren went forward to stop him however Lynne grabbed her arm.

"Leave." Lauren watched Lynne and slowly nodded. She stepped back and out of the room. Lynne followed behind and slammed the door.

"Do either of you know the term stop?" Lynne asked rudely. Lauren narrowed her eyes as Gemma crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Gemma asked. Lynne looked over at her.

"You all have your secrets, this was Magnus's." For some reason she said this calmly. Gemma sighed and bit her lip. "Now we will discuss the death later but for will you two go deal with William. I will be down in a minute." The two looked between each other and nodded. They then turned and went down the stairs.

Lynne sighed and muttered under her breath. "You really need to find a new anchor Magnus."

**Hope you guys weren't disappointed…I kind of am. I'm not sure what I think of this. I'm kind of disappointed with myself. Anyway….reviews are appreciated and so are ideas for the story…**


	12. Chapter 12

Sly silently watched as the rest of them talked. Lynne was still wearing her shirt from the night before with the rips in it. William looked slightly guilty but didn't say anything about it since he knew she wouldn't accept his apology. But only because she didn't want one.

"We should just leave it would be easier." Gemma said. Lynne sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"No we can't just keep doing this, they'll follow." She sounded as though she was completely done with the situation.

"It would be easier to kill them." Lauren said with annoyance. William looked between Lynne and Lauren.

"No." Lynne said. They all knew why. William sighed in relief. He didn't really want to kill anyone. But that didn't mean Gemma or Lauren had to be happy with it.

"Then can I ask how you are planning to deal with them?" Lynne frowned and blinked quickly a few times trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I deal with them as long as we don't kill them." Lauren looked unsatisfied with her answer and crossed her arms. Lynne sighed. This is when she really needed help. Where was Nicholas when you needed him? Sly scowled.

"That's your plan?" He asked a little critically. Lynne frowned and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked coldly. Sly didn't bother backing down. This behavior was strange for him. Lynne understood he was angry because of Gemma, Lauren and her but usually he didn't act like this.

"I asked is that your plan." Lynne narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"I didn't say that I had a plan." Sly huffed and crossed his arms. The others watched intently. William opened his mouth to say something but decided it would be better if he didn't. Both were taller and stronger than him. They could defeat him.

"Exactly." He muttered.

"So you've been winging it the whole time?" Gemma spoke up. Lynne sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You can't seriously think I planned this whole thing out, everything is different every time!" Lynne raised her voice slightly. William looked hopelessly between the four of them. Sly narrowed his eyes.

"Great job Lynne." Lynne stopped and glanced over at him. She scowled and bit her lip.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked rudely. Sly looked taken aback for a moment then growled at her. "Ever since last night you have been extremely hostile, even for what happened. Especially to me." Sly watched her cautiously as he waited for an answer.

"I want answers Lynne," Sly said calmly. Lynne shook her head. "I had a visit from oe of the hunters, Veronica, last night. She told me you go a little girl killed, that you said some bad things and did some bad things." Lynne was furious, that was obvious. She didn't even mention the hunter though.

"Fine you want answers! I just joined the pack. I looked enough like the Alpha that I could pass as his sister so everything was fine. However there was another pack in town." Lynne looked exhausted as she paused. No one else said a word. "He didn't give a crap about his betas as long as he had enough power to beat my Alpha Ryan. So one day he attacked us. Almost killed Ryan and left him for dead. He wasn't though and he commanded me to kill him."

Lynne gave a small laugh. "Me out of all people. The newest beta. He could have picked, Josh or Maria or Michael or Lindsey. I was surprised I mean he wanted to kill me when he first found me. The only reason I was allowed to join the pack was because one of the other betas Lindsey convinced him to let me join, I was the only one out of the pack who was born a werewolf so he thought maybe I could help them."

"I did it. The next thing I know the pack is growing distant and won't do anything I say. I ask them to have a training session, they say they are busy with dates, homework or detention. "

"One day I hear a new Alpha is in town. Really he was a beta who killed the Alpha who killed Ryan. He wanted an alliance with my pack. I was unsure to trust him, he was smart, mature and serious and able to keep that rabid pack in line. I was considering this so one of my betas Josh left. He didn't want it. So I was down to three betas."

"Next thing I know Michael, one of the betas, confronts some hunters in town, he gets killed. His twin Maria is heartbroken. She tried to kill herself four times and each time was not successful. I have two betas. Lindsey my other one started to become defiant. Staying out late, getting drunk, hanging out with boys and scaring them to death. One night we had an argument." Lynne shook her head and sighed.

"She let in the end and came back at four in the morning. I stayed up the whole time waiting for her. She was covered in blood. She told me she lost control and killed a little girl. Little did I know it was Carson and Violet's little nine-year old sister Taylor."

"The next week I found Lindsey dead, a wolfsbane bullet in her shoulder. She didn't even trust me enough to tell me about it. She had a note in her hand. It said that they were coming after us next. I got Maria and we left town." She glanced over at William.

"She and her brother were only fifteen. She died the third night away. Throat clawed out. She finally did it. Killed herself. Then the next night I was at a hotel and I found Lauren trying to get a room. And it went on from there."

"So all of our bloody problems are from a stupid beta who died like two years ago?" Gemma asked with annoyance. Lynne smirked and nodded she turned to Sly who watched her.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go talk to Derek." She turned and went over to the stairs before tracking up them. A minute later she came down with a jacket and a new shirt. It didn't seem to matter to her that her pants were covered in blood as well. William opened his mouth to say something.

"Not right now Will." Lynne said. She went past him and out the door she slammed it. The others looked around awkwardly until Gemma finely spoke.

"You talked to one of the _Hunters_?" She asked quietly. Sly looked over at her with a blank expression.

"Yes."

"Traitor."


	13. Chapter 13

Sly sighed as he felt Gemma and Lauren's eyes in the back of his head. It had been like this for the past two hours. Lynne still hadn't returned home from talking to Derek which had started to worry Sly but he knew he shouldn't be worried. She had left for hours with no word before.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Sly jumped up and looked over. Lynne walked in with a coffee in her hand. "Finally." Gemma said. Lynne didn't even miss a beat.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap Gemma, all of you get in the car. We're seeing the body. " She turned to go out the door.

"What about the traitor over there." Lauren gestured to Sly. He bit his lip.

"You don't know he said anything to Veronica now get in the car!" Lauren and Gemma rolled their eyes and glanced back at him before leaving. William rubbed the back of his neck before running out the door.

"Thank-

"I just said that to get them off you back for now. I'm not sure what I believe it though. So listen closely." She was only a few inches away from him so Sly had to look down. "I will not hesitate to kill you. I will do in a heartbeat, if I know you betrayed us. And I will find out. "

"Thanks for doing this." Scott and his mother nodded as they rounded a corner. Sly glanced nervously who narrowed her eyes as they approached the hallway.

"Uggh it smells terrible." William said as he covered his nose. Lynne smirked.

"You get used to it." She said. Melissa glanced back at her before opening the door. The room was dark and cold as they walked over to the body. Finally Melissa turned on the dim light. She opened the door and pulled out the body and carefully took the sheet off of her. Lynne frowned and walked over to the left. She moved her hair and looked behind her ear. "Tranquilizer dart behind her left ear." Melissa frowned and looked over.

"Claw marks aren't like any real werewolf clearly." Lynne observed

"Then what are they?" Scott asked. Lynne bit her lip.

"Carson and Violet are setting us up."

"I can talk to Alliso-

"No Scott, bringing more hunters into this will not be good." Scott sighed. Gemma smirked at him as Lynne looked over the body.

"Well, well, well." Lynne stood up straight and scowled before turning. The others did as well.

Carson smirked. "What do we have here?" Lynne sighed.

"Dead body, a bunch of liars and some werewolves." Lauren answered. Lynne shook her head. Wrong move. Carson narrowed his eyes as the girl walked into the room. Kash went over on their right side, Tess on their left and Veronica in front of the door. Carson and Violet walked up in the middle in front of them. Violet crossed her arms.

"Well smart ass can you tell me why you're here." Carson asked with a smirk. Lauren narrowed her eyes and growled at him Lauren opened her mouth to say something again but Lynne put a hand on her shoulder.

"That is none of your concern hunter." Lynne said harshly. He eyes glowed for a moment but were gone before Carson could say anything. Violet scowled.

"It is when you're going around killing people." Melissa backed away behind Scott. He walked forward.

"You know that's not true Violet. " Scott said. Veronica rolled her eyes and held out a gun. Lynne put her hand forward to push him back. She knew Derek wouldn't be too happy if one of his betas was hurt. If you could even call Scott that.

"Wolfsbane." Tess and Kash smiled and glanced over at each other.

"Finally you're right for once tonight." Kash said. Carson gave her a sharp look. Sly stepped forward. Carson watched him waiting for him to make the first move. They were just itching to fight. Lynne grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He frowned as he looked at her.

"Stop it." She growled at him.

"A little tension I see." Lynne closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Leave!" Lynne said loudly. Tess glanced over at Carson waiting for him to do something but it was Kash who spoke.

"It's a free country." William rolled his eyes at Kash. She took a piece of her blonde hair and put it back behind her ear. Her braid was messy and she wanted to fix it but then wasn't the time.

"That is a comeback for a ten-year old." He said. William crossed his arm. Gemma glanced over at him and smiled. She and Lauren were finally teaching him something.

"You would know wouldn't you," Tess said. Her hands were at her sides in the handles of her two sliver swords. Lynne rolled her eyes and walked forward. In an instant all the hunters had their weapons out. Lynne smirked. Kash smiled. Melissa watched them closely.

"If you think, there are six werewolves and only five of you so move." She looked over at Carson who just stared at her. She looked away and walked forward to the door. Veronica held up her gun and pointed it at her head. Lynne didn't even blink as she extended her claws and pulled the gun out of veronica's hand. She twirled it around her finger before taking the bullets out and placing them in her jacket pocket. She then crushed the gun in her hand. Veronica scowled at her.

"We're leaving." She turned and walked out the door. The others looked around before quickly dashing after her. Scott glared at them as he and Melissa walked out the door.

"That was my favorite." Veronica said with irritation. Carson smirked as he looked down at his gun.

"Well you can avenge it because Violet and I have a plan that will get rid of this pack forever." Carson smirked as the others put away their weapons. Violet turned and flipped her hair. "And you'll love it."

**Sorry it was so short. Anyway I have a question for you guys. **_**Would your OC leave beacon hills if their love interest was there or if they liked it there? **_** Pease answer this question. It will be important later. I would really like this to be answered by the creators of Lauren, Gemma and Nicholas because it is important for the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren nodded. " Okay, see you then Isaac." She hung up the phone. Lynne glanced over at her. "Isaac said Derek wanted to meet us at the house." Lynne narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Really?" William asked. Lauren nodded and placed her phone down on the table. She crossed her arms.

"Are we going?" They all looked over at Lynne. She sighed.

"We better go.

* * *

"Why do you always wear that jacket?" Gemma asked with slight annoyance. Lynne shoved her hands in the pockets of the dark jacket. She always wore it. Everywhere.

"Something is wrong." Lynne said. She looked around. "Derek isn't here." Lauren frowned.

"I swear it was Isaac." Lauren said as she adjusted her purple hat. Lynne shook her head.

"I believe you." She said. She walked forward. Gemma crossed her arms and blew a piece of her copper hair out of her face. "Bu-

"Yeah, Yeah, something is wrong." Lynne closed her eyes as Kash's voice echoed across the trees. She stepped out beside them with a cross-bow pointed at them.

"It wasn't Isaac." Kash laughed as Tess came up on the other side. Her two swords in her hands. Lauren hesitated and pulled out her claws.

"Lauren," Lynne warned. Sly looked around and turned just as Veronica came out, a gun in her hand.

"Everything wolfsbane or mountain ash." She said as she shrugged. Lynne frowned just as Violet and Carson came up in front of her.

"Lauren, Derek wants to meet you guys at his house." He mocked in an almost perfect representation of Isaac. Lauren went pale. Gemma glanced over at her. Gemma scowled suddenly and walked forward quickly.

"Gemma!" Sly said loudly. Violet already had her gun up and pushed the trigger. Gemma cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She gripped her shoulder. Her eyes glowing yellow. Lynne stepped forward in front of her as Sly got Gemma up. Gemma pushed him away with her good arm looking extremely pale.

We will let Gemma go and one of the others, not you alpha, you have five minutes." Carson said. Lynne gave him an exasperated look and turned back to the ack.

"Magnus you're going to take her back, find Derek ad his pack along with Nicholas and Griffin, bring them here." Lynne said quickly. "I have a wolfsbane bullet in my pocket from the other night, the only problem is if I give it to you hey will notice."

"We can't trust him!" Lauren said harshly. William glanced between her and Gemma. Sly ignored her.

"They are doing this so they can get Derek and his pack too, you know that." Lynne sighed.

"Yes, I know," She said. Sly nodded. Suddenly he went forward, grabbed Lynne and kissed her. Lynne was shocked but quickly realized what was happening when she felt his hand go into her pocket. A moment later he released her and picked Gemma up bridal style." Just keep in mind Gemma can still kill you if you betray us." Gemma smiled slightly in Sly's arms.

"I'll do it." Lynne smiled slightly as Veronica made a disgusted sound.

"Fine, now that this touching moment is over come on."

* * *

Sly knocked on Scott's door, Gemma stood beside him swaying slightly. He sighed and rung the doorbell just as the door opened. Melissa stood in the door way. "Magnus-

"Is Scott here?" She nodded and stepped back allowing them to come in. "Scott!" They heard a door open upstairs and Stiles and Scott peaked their heads around the corner. Scott frowned and then dashed down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked. Stiles came down and stood beside him.

"The hunters tricked us and cornered us. Gemma got hit with a wolfsbane bullet. They let us go but that's their plan, to bring Derek and you guys so they can kill you too." Scott looked a him in disbelief.

"We need to go to Derek's and get Isaac and Jackson." Scott said. Sly nodded and handed Gemma over to Stiles.

"Lynne told me to get Nicholas and Griffin, you take her to Derek, here." He pulled the bullet out of his pocket. "Wolfsbane bullet." He turned to go.

"Why do need Nicholas Massena and Griffin?" Stiles asked curiously as he supported Gemma.

"Nicholas is practically part of our pack, and well Griffin is a real witch." Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "See yah in a few." He dashed out the door.

* * *

"You got yourself tricked?" Nicholas asked as the tracked their way up to Griffin's door. Sly sighed and nodded. Nicholas hadn't really said anything about the hunters thing which Sly was happy about. Sly knocked on the door.

"Come on, come on," He muttered. No one answered. "I give up, let's go." He turned and Nicholas frowned.

"They're not going to kill them are they?" Sly bit his lip and looked over at Nicholas.

"They couldn't kill Lynne, she wouldn't allow it." He was still unsure. She jammed his hands into his pockets.

"We better get going."

* * *

Carson scowled as he looked at them. The little chamber under the hale house was very convenient Especially with the old werewolf torturing devices that Kate Argent had left. The werewolves watched him. They were all tied up with an electrical charge against the metal chains. It was easy. Give a little more voltage to the Alpha and the others were easy to control.

"Your stupid reign of terror is over, once the rest of your pack and Derek's is here we'll kill you all so you can't kill little children or change them." Lynne glared at him as Lauren struggled. He glanced over at her and walked over to her. "Such a shame your boyfriend changed you, you were so pretty." Lauren scowled and spit at him. Carson sneered at her and hit her in the face.

"Too bad you're a werewolf."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHECK OUT THE MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Sly sighed in relief as he saw Gemma. "Thank god you're okay." He said. Gemma nodded. Derek had easily helped her. Derek glanced over at him.

"Good you're here." Sly crossed his arms and looked around. The loft was an old place with a knocked out wall and old dusty windows. It wouldn't have been the thing for him but then again Derek was different from him.

"What's the plan?"

"You and Isaac and Gemma are going in while we fight the Hunters. Once you get them out we're done." Sly frowned. That would only leave Jackson, Derek and Scott to fight them.

"Four werewolves against five hunters, all of which have wolfsbane or mountain ash weapons, that's a great plan." Gemma spoke up. Derek gave her a dirty look.

"You underestimate us." Jackson said rudely. Gemma gave him an annoyed look and scowled at him.

"You underestimate them." Gemma said. Jackson looked over at her and gave her a dirty look.

"You'll die before you get one punch in." Sly said with a smile. Jackson looked taken aback. Gemma gave a prideful smirk as Derek spoke again.

"Well do you have any other suggestions?" Derek stared at Gemma waiting for her answer. She narrowed her eyes at Derek but he didn't back down.

"We could call Allison," Scott spoke up. Sly and Gemma snapped their heads towards him.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time. Scott glanced over at Stiles who shrugged.

"They have a grudge against a hunter big deal."

"No, the Hunters who are after us they are staying at the Argent's house and tricking them into believing we are...well bad." Sly said. Gemma bit her lip and shook her head.

"This is stupid we need to go before they kill them." They all looked over at Gemma and nodded.

* * *

"Carson!" Nicholas called. Derek glanced over at the beta as he called the hunter's leader. They stayed silent as no one appeared.

"Wh-

"Finally you show up." Scott jumped as Tess appeared from behind them, pointing her swords at the back on his neck. He nodded slowly.

"Where are all of your friends?" She asked. Derek turned to face her. She narrowed her eyes and was about to pull away but Derek was too fast. Her grabbed one of her wrists. A momentary flash of horror went across Tess's face but it was gone quickly.

"Let her go_ werewolf_." Veronica. Nicholas turned and smirked at her.

"Why would we do that, you have our friends." Veronica stared at him and said nothing.

"I'm going to count to five and you'll let her got or I will shoot this bullet wolfsbane and mountain ash, we'll see which one it is." She hovered over the trigger. Derek smirked and twisted Tess's wrist. She cried out in pain and Derek moved to the side as Veronica fired the gun. Tess fell to the ground to avoid the bullet that lodged it's self into a tree.

* * *

Violet bit her lip as she stood by her brother. Half brother. Not her full brother. They had shared a father not a mother.

Suddenly a howl erupted from above."Kash go." The blonde nodded and left the room. Taking out her weapon. Violet stayed silent as they watched the three werewolves. Carson smiled and put an arm around her.

"Finally got them." Violet smirked. Lynne snapped her head and stared at them. Her eyes glowed slightly. Carson gave her a disappointed look.

"Those idiots." Lynne muttered. Carson and Violet frowned.

"What did you say?" He demanded. Lynne smirked.

"Bite me." William glanced over at the Alpha and shook his head. Lauren sighed. Carson shook his head and laughed suddenly surprising both them and Violet.

"Your just all talk and no bite, no if you excuse me Violet and I have some dogs to deal with." They turned to leave. Violet opened the door and Carson followed. Lynne smiled.

"They're here." She looked over at her restraint and pulled at it. Lauren and William watched her as she did it. Finally it came loose and she got her hand free. "And clearly Carson doesn't know that Alpha's are stronger than betas." She jumped down and pulled on the restraint.

"Suddenly the door opened." Lynne frowned and growled as Gemma, Isaac and Sly came through the door. She pulled at the restraint one last time and got herself free. Sly smiled.

"Hi!" Lynne frowned as Isaac went to free Lauren and Gemma went to free William. Lynne rubbed her wrists.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry was dying from a wolfsbane bullet." Gemma said as she pulled the restraints on William's wrist. Sly watched Lynne. She glanced over at him and shrugged.

"I'm going to kill Carson for real this time, or at least ruin his life." She smiled and turned before walking out the door.

"Well that was a little disturbing." Isaac said. Lauren shrugged and smiled.

"I'd like to kill Carson too, he hit me." Isaac face darkened as she said it and nodded.

"Lets go."

* * *

"NO!" Carson screamed as he saw them. His face had blood on it, mostly from Scott who was on the ground groaning beneath him. Lynne gave him a nasty look before darting forward and pushing him back. Lauren smirked as she went after Tess. She always found her the most annoying out of them.

She gave Tess a wild smile. Tess scowled and pointed the gun at her with her one good hand. "You know what Will!" She called William who glanced over at her. He was going to go help Gemma but quickly ran over. "She's all yours." Tess shot the gun and both Lauren and William dodged it. William tackled her and got the gun from her grip. He threw it. Tess bit her lip.

"Stop!" Violet yelled loudly. Everyone glanced over at her. Her voice was much more powerful than Carson's. She had a gun pointed at Nicholas's head. He sighed.

"Well this is great." He said. Violet gave him a dirty look.

"You'll let us all go or I'll blow his brains out." She said. Lynne smirked and shook her head. She was at the advantage. Her claws at Carson's throat.

"I don't think so Violet." Violet glanced over at her nervously.

"Let him go Patricks." She said calmly. Carson shook his head slightly. Lynne glanced down at him.

"This is self-defense, you threatened to kill one of my pack members who has done nothing to you, he has not hurt or killed anyone." Violet furrowed her eyebrows together. Lynne opened her mouth and went down near his shoulder.

"I'll do it." Violet sighed and pushed Nicholas away from her. Derek stood up and walked near her. She pulled the gun back up.

"Get away from me monster." She said.

"You're the one trying to kill innocent teenagers." Isaac said. Violet gave him an exasperated look.

"You aren't teenagers you're monsters, werewolves, abominations." Lynne rolled her eyes and pushed Carson forward. He scrambled and took out a long dagger. He looked around and his eyes locked on the closets person near him which happened to be Sly. He went forward but Lynne was there in an instant. She clamped her jaw down on his shoulder. Carson stopped and slowly turned to her.

"Why did you do that?" He dropped to his knees as Violet screamed.

"She did it out of self defense." Everyone turned again to see Chris Argent standing behind him. "And you have been framing them." He walked down past Gemma and Kash.

"Tess, Veronica, Kash, Violet and Carson have been killing people and setting up this pack." Kash gave him a shocked look.

"You're lying." Kash said. looked down at her and frowned.

"Why would I be lying?" Kash looked away. Gemma smirked and stood up.

"You're going to leave them alone and if you come after them again I will kill all of you. I suggest you leave." Violet dashed down to her brother. He pushed her away.

"Leave me alone." Violet looked hurt as he said it. Mr. Argent miled and threw a gun on the ground.

"Here, you can kill yourself, just not here." Lynne smiled.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Scott asked. Lynne sighed and glanced over at Magnus.

"I think we'll leave, go to North Dakota, New Orleans or maybe Pennsylvania." She said briefly. "However if you d ever need our help call." She said to Derek. He nodded.

"Anyway, see yah later." She turned and muttered something to her pack. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked back at Isaac.

"See yah later." He nodded and smiled. That was it.

* * *

_**This is the last chapter! I am making a sequel and I need your permission to use your ocs again. I will give you guys 3 days. today is July 14. I will give you till 4:00pm on July 17, central time. Then I will be holding another SYOC for the bad guys and the remaining members of the Delta pack I need. No exceptions. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I posted the sequel. I is also a Syoc ( I need new characters.) That is the prologue and you can submit bad guys, hunters, humans or for the two remaining members I need for the Delta Pack. Thanks!**


End file.
